Fairy Tale
by Amycat8733
Summary: Rodney drags John off to check out a new lab when an encounter with a strange device places John into a deep sleep behind a force field. No one can reach him, much less wake him…or can they? Written for the Beya 2013 28 Days of John and Teyla on LJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments**: Written for the Beya 2013 28 Days of John and Teyla.

Takes place between "Meeting Minds" and "Lightning Strikes".

Part 1

John wandered through the room while Rodney fluttered from console to console in the adjoining room behind him. In comparison to the room behind him, this one was almost bare. There was an object off to one side whose shape teased his memory, but he couldn't place it. Maybe something from when he was younger…? Four stubby legs supported a wheel with a pointy spindle next to it. There appeared to be a foot pedal attached to it and a low stool sat beside it.

The center of the room was occupied by a tall upright slab. It was suspended slightly above the floor by two arms that rose from the floor. There was also a circular groove in the floor around it that suggested that the slab could be moved. John tried it, but the slab refused to budge. Perhaps there was a control for it in the other room.

He meandered over to the odd contraption, his attention drawn to the tip. The light in the room was diffused, but the tip seemed to glow brightly as if asking to be touched. He reached out with his right hand, running his fingers along the narrowing shaft to the point He felt a prick when the pad of his thumb reached the obviously sharp tip.

Pulling his hand back, John glanced down at the drop of blood welling from his thumb then popped it in his mouth to clean the blood off. After a moment, he removed the injured digit, checking for more blood. Seeing none, he turned to continue his examination of the room.

He had only taken a few steps when he started feeling dizzy. He heard a soft grinding noise as he staggered to one side. Another wave of dizziness hit and he stumbled backwards, feeling the slab against his back. His vision started tunneling in, the edges of the room turning dark. He tried to call out to Rodney, but found he lacked the strength to do so. A sudden wave of warmth flowed through him, causing his knees to buckle as the room tilted and the hovering darkness closed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Rodney was ecstatic. The consoles in this room were amazing. They were pristine, with plenty of power. In addition, there were no booby-traps or other nasty surprises left behind by a paranoid Ancient. He bounced from one to another, constantly checking on the status of the downloads he had initiated. After checking the place out, Sheppard had wandered into the other room. Rodney didn't know why that one was so interesting – it was bare except for some weird contraption and a big hunk of rock in the middle of the room. It would probably turn out to be a workshop for a sculptor or some other nonsense.

Calling up some of the files on his tablet, Rodney lost himself in the information. It was quite some time later when his stomach rumbled to tell him it was lunchtime. Digging a power bar from his pocket, Rodney wondered where Sheppard was. Sheppard had told him that he was supposed to meet Teyla and Torren for lunch. Due to their schedules, neither had seen much of the other over the past week. Sheppard had put in a lot of long days and Teyla had been rising very early for meetings. This was actually the first day that neither had a meeting or anything else planned. After cajoling Sheppard into joining him, Rodney had thought about calling the expedition off. The thought was brief though – they were still in the city and they had several hours until lunch, what could possibly happen?

Having finished his power bar, he stood up to look for Sheppard. The messy haired flyboy was probably sitting in a corner playing solitaire on his tablet or taking a nap. Standing, he moved to the doorway to the other room to look for Sheppard. As he crossed the threshold, he realized that the room had changed. The slab of stone in the middle of the room was now flat with a bright light shining down on it. Shading his eyes, Rodney circled around it looking for Sheppard while a niggling suspicion edged its way to the forefront of his brain. Giving in to suspicion, Rodney edged up to the slab to check the one place he hadn't looked.

Dreading what he would find, his fears were realized when he reached the side of the slab now turned bier. Sheppard lay atop the slab, his lightly tanned skin pale under the blue-white light, eyes closed. He watched his friend for a moment and was rewarded by the sight of his chest rising as he breathed but when he reached out to try and wake Sheppard, his hand encountered an unyielding wall.

Carson was eating lunch when Rodney called. Once he got the excitable scientist calmed enough to understand, he grabbed his bag and headed out. Along the way he was joined by Teyla, Ronon and Lorne. All had been informed as to what had transpired.

Arriving at the room, Carson was astounded. The contrast between the two rooms was like stepping from one world to another. The barren room, empty except for the odd object and the stone bier upon which Sheppard currently lay, tugged at Carson's memory. Something from his childhood perhaps…

Approaching the bier, Carson gave Sheppard a once over. There were no traumatic injuries, no bruises. Sheppard looked like he had simply fallen asleep on the stone. He was flat on his back, arms at his sides with his long legs stretched out along the surface. He attempted to touch Sheppard to get a pulse, but his touch met with resistance instead of flesh.

"Doc?"

Carson glanced over at Lorne. The Major was Sheppard's second and the two made a good team. "Nothin' for ye yet, laddie. There's some kinda force field in the way."

"McKay, I figured you'd have this solved by now." Lorne's drawl was slightly condescending. "The Colonel's always saying how fast you work - he's gonna be so disappointed."

"No, Major, I have not figured out how to disable it." Rodney answered without looking up from his tablet. "I'm working on it as fast as I can. I work fast with Sheppard because he knows when to not bother the genius."

Carson could hear the fear in Rodney's voice. That same fear was echoed in his own heart. Pulling out his own scanner, Carson took some readings. "Rodney, have ye noticed that this is similar to a stasis field?"

"Stasis?"

Carson nodded. "Aye, it's not a true stasis field because we wouldna see him breathin', but it's related to one."

At that moment, Ronon called from where he and Teyla were standing by the strange object.

"Doc, there's blood on here."

Carson hurried over to check it with his scanner. "Aye, 'tis blood. The Colonel's to be exact." He changed a few settings on the scanner. "There's also another substance. Let me see…" is voice trailed off as he dug his teeth into the mystery.

After several minutes of key punching and head scratching, Carson looked up at the surrounding faces. "Well, I've solved part of the mystery. The substance that the point on that object is coated in is a strong sedative. However, it is not a normal sedative. It's genetic." Looking at the confusion on the faces around him, Carson continued. "What that means is that the sedative does not wear off. A counteragent must be introduced. It also interacts with the stasis field to prevent the victim from aging."

Lorne smiled. "That's great, doc. Now you can just whip up the antidote and I can have my boss back."

Carson's face fell. "'Tis not that easy. The counteragent in this case is a hormone."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Teyla wandered through the room, listening to the men as they discussed John's plight but the bulk of her attention was on John himself. The blue-white light that enveloped him made his skin glow. He appeared asleep, and, according to Carson, he was. His dark hair was as untamed as ever, much like the man himself. His long-fingered hands were relaxed, his arms at his sides. His hazel green eyes were closed, hidden behind pale lids trimmed in long, dark lashes.

Teyla felt herself being drawn to John, more so than usual. Since they met six years ago, her eye had constantly sought out John, and why not – he was handsome, strong, confident, courageous and charming. Even during her brief fling with Kanaan her thoughts had been with John. Since they were now dating, she no longer had to hide her admiring glances or make excuses to be in his company.

Every time she looked away to see what one of the others was doing, her attention was pulled back to John. Finally, she decided to quit fighting the imperative and approached the bier where he lay. Remembering that Carson and Rodney had commented on a force shield keeping them back, she was hesitant as she reached out to touch him. Just before her hand reached the area where Carson and Rodney had encountered the force field she felt Ronon at her side. "Ronon, I feel as though I must touch him."

"Then maybe you should. Has to be a reason for it, right?"

Teyla glanced at her teammate. "You are correct. The question is though, is it a good reason?"

Ronon shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Deciding to follow her heart, Teyla reached out once again to touch John. Expecting to encounter only a wall of force, she was shocked, letting out a gasp of surprise when her hand met slightly chilled flesh. Next to her, she felt Ronon's surprise as well.

Ronon recovered first. "Hey, docs, you might wanna come here."

Carson hurried over while Rodney moved much slower. He had taken up position near the doorway in case he needed to check one of the consoles in the outer room.

"What, Conan?" Rodney grumbled without looking up. "I'm trying to figure out how to free our illustrious leader, as if you hadn't noticed."

"Rodney, you ninny, I believe Teyla may have found the answer." Carson's statement, tinged with exasperation, got the scientist's attention.

Rodney looked up to see Teyla actually touching Sheppard. "How? What did you touch?"

Teyla looked at Rodney, a frown upon her face. "I only put out my hand. I am as surprised as you that I am able to touch John."

Carson started tapping his fingers on his thigh, his mind working furiously. The feeling of familiarity was back. "Teyla, have you felt anything strange?"

Teyla nodded. "Ever since I entered this room, I have been unable to take my eyes from John for more than a few moments."

Rodney let out a laugh. "That's not new."

Teyla frowned again. "Yes it is. I will admit that I enjoy looking at John; he is pleasing to the eye. However, I usually do so of my own free will, not because I feel compelled to."

Rodney frowned, lost in thought for a moment. "Do you still feel that you have to touch him?"

Teyla nodded. "I do."

Rodney and Carson moved together, heads bent in conversation as scientific lingo tumbled from their lips. This continued for several minutes before the pair raised their heads.

"Lass, I want ye to see if ye can get onto the slab beside John."

Teyla nodded and turned her attention to the slab. The surface sat four feet from the floor. She could get to it, but she ran the risk of hurting John. The decision was taken from her when big hands grasped her waist, picked her up and placed her on the slab. Steadying herself, Teyla looked at the three men still standing on the floor.

Carson smiled. "Now, Teyla, get comfortable then I want ye to kiss him."

Teyla's smile grew brighter. She wanted to do that anyway. Kneeling beside John, she eased his arms out just enough to have room for her legs along his sides. Straddling his chest, she took a moment to admire him. The light illuminated the chiseled planes of his face and caused the sprinkling of silver in his hair to sparkle. His long neck tapered down to broad shoulders and a muscular chest and arms. Leaning forward, she touched her lips to his in a chaste kiss then sat back slightly, looking at Carson.

Carson was grinning. "Aye, lass, that caused a blip on the scanner, but it's gonna take more than that tiny kiss to wake our slumbering Colonel."

Teyla returned her attention to John. Tilting forward once more, she placed her hands to either side of his head as her tongue flicked out, tasting his lips even as she sealed hers to his. A tingle spread through her as their lips touched then she felt a twitch as his lips parted, his tongue darting out to dance with hers. As he awakened, his mouth grew more active, his arms moving up to encircle her and clasp her to his chest. Everywhere their bodies touched, a fire ignited until it seemed that they must be consumed. Finally, necessity parted them, their lips separating as they drew in deep breaths.

Breathing hard, Teyla looked down at the man below her, happy to see sparkling hazel green eyes staring back at her.

"Teyla?"

She smiled. "Yes, John, it is I."

His eyes lost focus for a moment then returned to her. "I was dreaming about you and me."

She tilted her head slightly. "What were we doing?"

"We were …"

Whatever he was about to say was lost when Carson interrupted. "Teyla, I need for ye to come down so I can check our Colonel over."

She started to shift in preparation to climb down when John wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close once again. Raising his head, he whispered in her ear, "We'll finish this later" then released her. Teyla sat on the edge, allowing John enough room to sit up. Just as he sat up, feet swinging over the side, the slab moved, lowering towards the floor until they could simply stand up. Carson stopped them, performing a checkup on the spot. After a few minutes, he had to conclude that neither had suffered any ill effects from the field. His body temperature was a bit low, and there were still some traces of the sedative in John's system, but the genetic lock was gone and the remainder would break down naturally.

Teyla and John slipped from the slab, heading for the door, Ronon at their backs. Just as they reached the door, Rodney's voice rang out.

"Sheppard, where are you going? You said you'd help me until lunchtime!"

John turned slightly, shooting Rodney a pointed glare over his shoulder. "It was 1130 hours before this happened and I know it took you more than thirty minutes to miss me. I am now going to have lunch with my girlfriend and brother. We'll see you later." With that the trio walked out.

John made it through lunch, but the sedative traces caught up with him afterwards. He remembered Teyla and Ronon supporting him as he walked on unsteady legs through the corridors. From the scent of jasmine tickling his nose, he surmised that he was in Teyla's quarters instead of his own. He stretched, reveling in the warmth of the blankets, feeling tight muscles relax. Opening his eyes, he beheld a most beautiful sight – Teyla, seated on the floor in front of her window, colors from the stained glass behind her playing across her body. She was meditating, eyes closed, body relaxed. Rolling to his side, John enjoyed being able to simply admire her beauty, although the sight of her was reminding his body of his dreams and the promise he'd made her earlier.

Feeling the heat of his gaze, Teyla stretched, opening her eyes to see him awake and watching her. She reached out with a mental caress that left him aching for a more personal touch.

Rising, he crossed the room, meeting her halfway. Taking Teyla in his arms, John touched his mouth to hers, flicking his tongue across her lips in a silent invitation. Her tongue slipped out to dance with his as their mouths joined. As their bodies touched, her hands brushing his skin, John felt sparks of desire ignite along their path. Eager for more, he hastily tugged his shirt off, throwing it to land somewhere behind them. Without his shirt, her hands had more skin to touch and he groaned at the heat that shimmered in their wake. Realizing the unfairness of their situation, he tugged the fasteners loose on her top, sliding it from her shoulders. With her chest uncovered, he allowed his hands to roam across her silken skin, his thumbs brushing the firm curves of her breasts. She moaned in his mouth, as his hands moved to her sensitive nipples, his fingers gently rolling them.

As the flames of passion rose higher, so too did the amount of clothing on the floor. Before they went further, John reached out and locked the door with a thought. He also turned the chime off. Picking her up, he moved them to the bed. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her to sit on his lap, his mouth moving to her breasts while his hands slid lower. One set of long fingers teased her sex while the other caressed the curves of her butt. Her fingers gripped his hair, her moans driving him to pleasure her further. Without removing his mouth from her golden globes, he slipped both hands under the curves of her butt, lifting her onto his silken shaft. She cried out in pleasure as he sheathed his hard cock within her, her hands tugging his head back in response. Once he was fully inside her, he lay back on the pillows, his hands still roamed wherever they wished, but he ceded control to her.

Teyla had asked him once why he preferred her to be on top. He had simply grinned and told her that the view was better. As Teyla found her rhythm and started riding his shaft, her hands teasing his nipples, he got to enjoy the view of her firm breasts, pert nipples bouncing above him until all thoughts were driven from his head by her gyrations. Her body tightened on his when her orgasm hit, driving him over the edge. His cries joined hers as she milked his flesh with her own, draining him more thoroughly than any wraith ever could.

After a long, sensuous shower, they retired to her couch to watch the sunset. John was three-quarters asleep when the thought he had been trying to pin down earlier in the day crept into his mind.

"Sleeping Beauty."

Teyla raised her head from his shoulder, her fingers stilling in his chest hair. "What was that, John?"

He looked down at her. "I finally remembered why that room looked familiar. It's set up like the room where Princess Aurora meets the witch who was disguised as an old woman spinning thread. Fascinated by the spinning wheel, the princess wandered over to look at it. Encouraged by the witch, she reached out to touch the spindle and pricked her finger, falling into a deep sleep until many years later when a brave prince made his way to the castle and woke her."

Chuckling, Teyla pulled his head down to her. "Well, you are not a princess nor am I a prince, but you are definitely beautiful."

John blushed, turning bright red. "Beautiful? Men aren't usually told they're beautiful. Handsome maybe, but not beautiful."

Teyla just smiled. "I do not care. To me, you are beautiful and you are mine. That is all that matters."

With that said, she kissed him deeply before giving him something else to think about for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all of you that have enjoyed this tale. Congrats to everyone that figured out the clues ;) Also, I don't own "Sleeping Beauty" or any of the characters from it. Thanks also to my beta, nacinom for the idea to write the epilogue!

* * *

Epilogue

Rodney spent two days deciphering the data from the room. When he finished reading it, he sat back and laughed. He was going to be able to tease Sheppard for ages over this. He looked at his watch, realized it was lunchtime and headed for the mess hall, tablet tucked under his arm. As he entered, he looked for his team. Sure enough, they were already seated and eating, and, even better, Carson, Lorne and Zelenka had joined them. He hurriedly filled his tray, grabbed a seat and started eating, letting the lunchtime chatter wash over him.

Carson, noticing his silence, decided to see why Rodney wasn't regaling them with his latest find. "So, Rodney, did you find out anything about those rooms?"

Rodney swallowed; a mischievous look on his face. "Oh, yes. It was very interesting." He took a few more bites of his lunch.

John waved his hand in a hurry up gesture, part of a honey turkey sandwich adding punctuation. "So, c'mon and spill it already. We know you're dying to tell."

Rodney took his time chewing, knowing every eye was on him. He finally swallowed the last bite, figuring he had held the suspense long enough. Grabbing his tablet, he called up the files. "That room was an experiment by a pair of Ancients, husband and wife scientists named Stefan and Leah. It seems that they were unimpressed with the available crop of potential suitors for their daughter, Aurora, so they built the room to analyze potential mates. Knowing that finding the right person could take a while, they designed the sleeping drug and used it on her on her eighteenth birthday by placing it in the spindle of her spinning wheel. When she inevitably pricked her finger, they placed her on the slab in stasis to await her true love."

Silence descended on the table. Zelenka broke it, wearing a big grin. "So when Colonel pricked his finger, the system kicked in…"

Rodney finished the thought. "And put him in stasis to wait for his true love."

Everyone turned to look at John and Teyla, seated side by side at the end of the table. John was blushing while Teyla looked smug.

Carson decided to save them. "So this is another instance of myth being truth, like the sinking of Atlantis."

Lorne propped his elbow on the table, a smile on his face. "Well, sir, it could have been worse."

John, his blush gone, looked at his second in command with a bit of exasperation. "How so, Major?"

Lorne smirked, the answer coming out in his easy drawl. "She could have been Rapunzel."

The entire table burst out laughing, John snaking a hand up to check his hair. As the laughter died down, John shot the rest of them a glare. "Just remember, if this gets around, I know where to find all of you."

Shortly afterwards, they scattered to return to their duties. John and Teyla walked out together. They were halfway back to Ops when Teyla pulled him into an alcove. "John, are you alright?"

He rubbed the back of his neck then let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to the weeks of teasing over this."

She pulled his head down, touching his forehead with her own. "You will survive it." She released him and looked into his hazel eyes. "Do you regret it?"

John shook his head. "Heck, no! I'd endure any amount of teasing to be with you."

Teyla smiled. "I am glad to hear that." Then she pulled his head down once more, but this time for a lingering kiss that brought a wave of heat with it.

When the kiss ended, John looked at the beautiful woman before him, a mischievous sparkle taking up residence in his eyes. "Y'know, I don't have any meetings this afternoon, and neither do you, so let's play hooky."

Teyla returned the look of mischief. "John, we have been working very hard lately, so that is an excellent idea."

They headed to his quarters, went in, locked the door and didn't emerge until **much** later.

_- And life goes on -_


End file.
